1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink set.
2. Related Art
According to the ink jet recording method, a high definition image can be recorded with a relatively simple apparatus, and the ink jet recording method has been rapidly developed in various fields. In the development, various studies on the abrasion resistance and the like of recorded matter to be obtained have been made. For example, for the purpose of providing a printing method using an ink jet recording system which allows high-speed printing on non-ink-absorbing and low-ink-absorbing recording media, gives good abrasion resistance, and is difficult to cause clogging of an ink jet head, JP-A-2010-105228 discloses a printing method using an ink jet recording system of forming an image on non-ink-absorbing and low-ink-absorbing recording media by an ink jet recording system using an aqueous ink set, in which (1) the aqueous ink set has a color ink containing a colorant and a resin ink not containing a colorant, (2) the color ink contains the colorant which is insoluble in water, a resin component, a water-soluble solvent, and a surfactant, (3) the resin ink contains a water-soluble resin solvent, thermoplastic resin particles which are insoluble in water but are compatible with the water-soluble resin solvent as the resin component, and a wax, the content of the thermoplastic resin particles is 4% by mass or more and 12% by mass or less in the resin ink, and the content of the wax is 0.5% by mass or more and 6% by mass or less in the resin ink, (4) a printing process includes a process of performing recording with the color ink and a process of performing recording with the resin ink after the process of performing recording with the color ink, and (5) the printing process includes a drying process during the printing and/or after the printing.
However, a reaction liquid containing a coagulant which coagulates components of an ink composition is not used in the recording method described in JP-A-2010-105228, which poses a problem that the image quality of recorded matter to be obtained deteriorates. Moreover, when recording is performed on a low absorbent recording medium or a non-absorbent recording medium using a reaction liquid, there is a problem that the wet abrasion resistance of recorded matter to be obtained deteriorates.